Rowdy Roommate Shenanigans
by Quechy
Summary: Steve Rogers considers himself lucky enough to pull through high school with his average grades and finally makes it to college. New knowledge, new surroundings, new friends. So yeah, new life begins now. Though somehow, he's got a feeling his four years of college would be interesting, crazy and full of trouble. With a roommate like Tony Stark, well yeah, that is highly possible.


**So, hiya.**

**It's my first time posting an Avengers fanfic, be gentle with the reviews maybe? Cause I've read stories from this fandom and well, can I just say that a lot of the Avengers' authors are amazingly talented? Yeah. Intimidating, haha, but hopefully you guys find this pleasant to read.**

**I know what my readers in the BTR fandom are thinking now: JUST UPDATE YOUR OTHER STORIES. Gosh, yes, I will, just give me time, okies? Love my Rushers!**

**Anyway, this fanfic is inspired by Lauren's awesome gif set which can be found on her tumblr (capsiclerogers) in which Tony and Steve are in the college universe. Go check her blog out, it's amazing, I promise you guys you'll love it.**

**Without further ado, here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rowdy Roommate Shenanigans**

Chapter 1

"Moving In"

* * *

Huffing his cheeks, Steve Rogers fixed his gaze on the huge building before him.

Two words, sixteen block letters mark the place: Marvel University. He's made it. He miraculously made it to college. With slightly below average grades and all, Steve was almost certain that he wouldn't get accepted to study further in university. Guess he's got all the luck he needed. Well, for making it this far, at least.

Steve shifted on his feet before taking the first steps towards his new life, dragging his luggage behind him with his left hand while his right clutched on the strap of his black backpack, slung on his right shoulder. Steve made his way to the stairs. climbing up to finally get a view of the glass doors after only a few steps. Heart beating in his chest, Steve took a deep breath to calm his nerves down. After all, it's just college. Right? Right.

Entering the glass doors, he finds himself in a new surrounding, a new fresh feel in the air. College students. This definitely wasn't high-school anymore. There were students everywhere; sure, it's not packed, but Steve still think they're everywhere. He sees a lot of luggages and backpacks and students with forms in their hands. After a minute or two, Steve makes his way to the administration desk.

Gathering papers of information, filling out forms and thanking the sweet lady behind the desk, after a good twenty minutes or so, Steve was good to go. Now he's supposed to head to the dormitory, where he'll be calling home for four years of learning here in Marvel University. Classes don't start until next week, but for those who will be staying in the dorm should register early.

Steve didn't want to go and live in the dormitory, to be honest, not leaving his mother behind and all. But ever since she went down with illness, they had to move her to the hospital and even though Steve might be able to take care of the house, he couldn't possibly afford the bills. Moving to the dorm would save more money, plus, he sold their house already to pay for his mother's medication, so no turning back now.

Speaking of money, Steve was thinking of getting a job or two; anything to keep his mother in the hospital with proper medication. There was no way he's going to let her down, no. That's why, right after he's settled in, he'd go out to find some job, any job. Well, a good job, for sure, a legal and righteous one.

You see, Steve has this heart of a patriot. Which is why out of every single major in this university, he chose history (as boring as it sounds), learning deeper of his nation's story. Sort of the second choice he's got since he didn't make it into the military, which happens to be his ultimate dream, but no, they wouldn't except him. It nearly didn't make sense, what was Steve lacking? He's been working out for the past three years in high-school, he's got the physics of a soldier, so how come he's not on his way to military school right now? God knows why. And Steve thinks that if this is the path He's given him, then he'll walk down this path with pride.

All this thinking and planning of what to do next made Steve sigh as he realized he was already in front of the dorm. A fifteen minute walk away from campus, not bad. He observed the building; it was quite big for a dormitory. Very clean, too.

Steve entered the dorm and found himself in a lobby, which was quite nice considering the small lounge over there. He saw a few college freshmen with their luggages and bags, lining up. Taking that as a clue, Steve went down the line and waited. He could see some people relaxing in the lounge, maybe they're seniors, who knows.

"Cool shirt."

Steve blinked, snapped out from his thoughts. He turned his gaze from the lounge to the boy before him. Steve's blue eyes met big, brown eyes, reminding him of a doe. The boy twisted his waist to face Steve while he was standing in front of him. He was quite tall, but still shorter than Steve and definitely skinnier. What term would be best to describe this boy? Ah, yes. Lanky.

"Excuse me?" Steve felt like slapping himself; he was really caught off-guard.

A grin formed on the boy's face as he ran his fingers through his brown locks. He looked at Steve's blue shirt before nodding, "I said; cool shirt. Where'd you buy it?" He asked, those big, glassy eyes back at Steve's eyes.

"Oh," Steve mouthed, "Uhm, got it from a small store in the neighborhood a few years ago." He said. "Uh, thanks, by the way. Yours is cool, too, I guess…" A nervous smile made its way to Steve's lips. Boy, he was bad at this, making friends. Maybe that's why he didn't get many back in high-school.

The boy laughed, "Yeah, I think spiders are kinda cool, but that freaks people out, doesn't it?" He grinned when Steve smiled. "I'm Peter," Steve was given a hand to reach and shake. He did. "Peter Parker." Said the boy as they shake hands. "How about you? Are you new, too?"

Steve nodded with a smile; well, how about that? Five minutes in the building and he's already made a new friend. This was definitely not high-school. "I'm Steve Rogers. Nice to meet you, Peter."

"Great," Peter chuckled, "It's awesome to finally make a friend here. Not a day is done and I'm already a bully-target." He said, finishing the sentence by rolling his eyes. Steve's own eyes widened at the statement. Bully-target? Bullying still exist here? Gosh.

"Bully-target?" Steve repeated. "What happened? Who did you run into?" He asked, a bit concerned. Steve has never approved bullying; who does? Except for the bullies, maybe. "Are you okay?"

Nodding, Peter shrugged, "He cornered me earlier and tossed my things everywhere. Guess freshmen year is gonna be quite tough; I ran into one of the biggest bullies here. Don't ask how I know, I just know he's one by looking at him. He's definitely a senior." He said, peering through the crowd to maybe find the person he was talking about. Noticing Steve's still concerned eyes, Peter looked back at him, "Oh, and I'm fine, but thanks for asking." He smiled before continuing, "So what major are you taking?"

Steve bit his lip, "Are you sure you're okay? Shouldn't we report these bullying actions to the dean or something?" He asked, wondering why Peter would take it easily.

With wide eyes, Peter shook his head, "Never report on big bullies like them. It'll only get them all fired up for another series of wedgies and dumpsters. Trust me, you wouldn't want to get them in trouble with the dean."

"But-"

"Don't worry, Steve, we'll be fine! As long as we stay low, I guess." Peter chuckled, patting Steve's shoulder. "Now, what major are you taking, buddy?" He asked again and Steve sighed, not really wanting to shrug this bullying thing off just yet.

"American history." Steve answered and Peter's lips cracked into a smirk. Steve chuckled at his comical reaction before rolling his eyes, "I know, laugh at it, make fun of me, whichever."

Peter shook his head with an amused grin plastered on his face, "I just never pictured someone like you as a historian, so…" He giggled, "Nah, but it's cool. Patriotism runs in your blood, maybe?"

Steve nodded, "I guess that's what you become when you're born on the fourth of July. I wanted to go to military school, but well, things just didn't happen the way I want." He shrugged, "I guess this is good, too. Should just make the best out of things, right?"

"Right." Peter agreed immediately before sensing that he was the next person in line. "Oh, my turn." He quickly faced the lady behind the desk and took care of his registrations and all of the sort.

Steve smiled at the back of his new friend; maybe things in college would turn out great. After all, Peter seemed like a nice guy, he's friendly and fun. And with him being bullied, Steve thinks he could be by his side to defend him one day. Maybe Peter needs a friend like him, he didn't know. But being friends with Peter Parker sounded good already.

Once Peter is all done, he turned around and smiled at his new friend, "I'll see you over at the lounge, Steve!" He said cheerfully like a child, making Steve smirk and nod at him before stepping up to the desk to get his business done.

* * *

"I'm in room 443, what about you?" Peter said, staring at the card-key in his hand before peering to Steve's. His face scrunched up into a pout, "Aww, 406, dude, that's like so far away from my room." He whined.

Steve only chuckled at the young soul, nodding, "I know. But it's not like we're going to spend a lot of time here, right? I mean, are you going to participate in clubs or anything?" He asked and Peter blinked at him, once, twice, as if thinking everything over.

"Well, yeah, I guess." Peter shrugged as both boys continued walking down the hall. "I think I might join the photography club. I don't know."

"You like taking pictures?" Steve asked and Peter nodded. Steve's lips broke into a smile, "I'd like to see your work! People say photography is a form of art; I love art. But more into sketches and those stuff." He said, grinning when Peter's eyes widened in amazement.

Peter gaped, "You can draw!? Cool! Like sketchbook and everything?" He gasped astonishingly when Steve nodded, "Do you have your sketchbook right now?" A pout formed on his lips when Steve shook his head, "Awh, wish I could see your sketches. Are you any good?"

Steve chuckled at the question; he wasn't really good at promoting himself. He was more of a 'behind the scene' person, so he shrugged, "I don't know if you can judge art, but I love what I sketch, so… it might be… good?" He said nervously and Peter began to laugh, nodding in agreement. "So your photos, what are they about?"

"Hmm," Peter seemed to think about it, "Basically stuff I just like to take pictures of, I guess. More or less like you. I love what I take pictures of, so it might be… good?" He grinned teasingly, returning Steve's awkward sentence earlier, making the blond laugh.

"Alright, Mr. Smarty pants." Steve said, rolling his eyes when he saw Peter smirk. And the conversation between the two friends would continue on if they weren't in front of Steve's room already. Steve stared at the numbers, matching it with his card-key and turned to Peter, "Well, this is my room." He said and Peter nodded. "Feel free to come by and hang-out, Pete."

Peter laughed and nodded once more, patting Steve's shoulder before turning away to continue down the hall, "Sure thing, Steve. Nice meeting you! I'll see you around sometime later." He said and both friends waved goodbye. Steve saw Peter disappear into a corner before taking another good look of the numbers on the door. Taking a deep breath, he swiped the card and a green light flashed, signaling the right key. Steve opened it and dragged his belongings with him.

As he entered the room, the first thought that hit him wasn't what the room would look like; it was about his roommate. Had he come earlier? Is he here? What does he look like? What _is _he like? Steve could never guess.

He made his way in; the room was quite big and spacious, two beds on either side of the room, two study desks, two wardrobes, two night-tables with lamps on it and a good window with a nice view of the lawn. Steve smiled; everything looked so nice. But then he noticed an opened luggage by the right bed and a backpack on the right desk. Steve raised both his eyebrows. His roommate was already here. But where is he now?

Steve went in the room further and placed his backpack by his bed (seeing that the right bed had already been claimed, that makes the left one his) and put his luggage on the carpet by the bed's foot.

When he was about to unzip the blue luggage, a sudden realization came to Steve's mind: he hasn't closed the door. Standing up from his crouching position, Steve turned around to close the door and, "Oh." Blue eyes met brown. There was an awkward silence between the two before Steve blinked once, twice and spoke up, "Uh… are you…?"

His hair was brown, dark brown, very dark it almost looked black. But Steve is sure it's brown; is it even natural color? Anyway, his eyes are huge, thick eyebrows, not taller than Steve (again, Steve thinks he wouldn't find a lot of guys taller than him) and he was folding his arms across his chest, leaning back on the doorframe.

"Steve Rogers?"

At his name being called, Steve jumped slightly and nodded, "Uh, yeah. That's me." He awkwardly smiled, taking steps towards the young man, putting his hand out for a shake. "I'm guessing you're my new roommate?" Steve asked.

The other gave a toothy grin, showing off his pearly whites before reaching out for Steve's hand, gripped it firmly and shook it, "Anthony Edward Stark, also known as Tony Stark; 19 year old genius, billionaire, playboy, philantrophist," He said, catching Steve off-guard as his blue eyes widened in surprise each following second, but Tony wasn't stopping there, "Taking Electrical Engineering as my major. Interests include girls, cocktail parties and dressing fancy, girls, relaxing in the pool, girls, money, girls, oh and girls. Not such a sportsman, but I'll kick butt when I have to. Not gonna join any ridiculous club, cause I don't find anything interesting except maybe the girls, but I'll be able to mingle with the beauties even without a club. The only clubs I'll be participating are night clubs, if you know what I mean, hint hint. Don't really care about what others think, I know I'm awesome and I killed a goldfish once, so don't even think of messing around with me. I'm messy, tardy, sloppy and pretty much lazy when I'm feeling it; I don't believe in making beds by my own; I have people to do that for me back at home, which is pretty much a mansion, but hey, it doesn't really matter to you, now does it? But no worries, I can be neat and I dress sharp, as sharp as my mind, so if you'll just bear with me, that'd be great. Also, I talk a lot. Now," Tony finally took a breath and Steve was still stunned at how he could ramble on without a pause, "Tell me about _you_."

Steve found himself gaping at what he just heard, wincing in one second and back to gaping. "I, uh, what?" His brain literally hurt at the huge flood of information given to him in a simple minute and again, how can someone talk that much and fast?

Said genius stretched his neck a bit, eyebrows raised as if asking Steve to go on and tell him, but Steve couldn't seem to find anything to say. He was only standing there, gaping, a clueless look upon his face as they still shook hands slowly, awkwardly. And this made Tony laugh, "Rogers? Cat got your tongue?"

Steve's eyes fluttered back into realization and frowned at himself before shaking his head, chuckling, "No, sorry… I was just… I kinda… How do you talk that fast?" It came out like a stupid question, seeing that Tony began to laugh again, this time like he was too amused at Steve's clueless behavior. Or more like stupidity. Face-palm; if they weren't _still _shaking hands, Steve would do that right now.

"Good question," Tony actually said after his laughter subsided into a smile, "I think my brain works just a little bit too fast. Am I talking too fast now?" He asked and Steve shook his head. A softer smile was spread on Tony's handsome features, "Good. Cause we'll have to get along if we're to be roommates, Rogers."

Steve couldn't help but nod in agreement, "Yeah. So since I think I've pretty much know the basic you, what do you want to do for the first free week?" He asked, a bit awkward in his own way. He was still holding Tony's hand, the latter shaking their hands in a rhythm. Tony looked like he was considering things as his eyeballs darted upwards. Steve continued to wait on an answer when suddenly Tony's eyes stared back at his, a light-hearted smile on his lips,

"Ever heard of Shawarma?"

And Steve's eyebrow cocked up, a smirk on his lips. Really, what kind of roommate did he run into? Somehow he's got a feeling his four years of college would be interesting, crazy and full of trouble. With a roommate like Tony Stark, well yeah, that is highly possible.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know.**

**But it feels like I've written ten pages, I'm not kidding. Oh well. I hope I'll write longer chapters. In the mean time, let me know what you think of this one!**

**Much love,**

**Lu.**


End file.
